1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch window.
2. Background
A touch panel is installed on a display surface of an image display device, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence device (ELD), so that a user inputs predetermined information into a computer by pressing the touch panel while viewing the image display device.
The touch panel has a bonding structure including various layers. In general, the touch panel has a structure in which a transparent window provided at the uppermost layer is bonded to a sensing electrode layer (ITO) having a single layer structure or a multi-layer structure, which is provided under the transparent window, through an adhesive material (OCA).
An additional instruction icon is formed on the touch panel for user convenience. When a sensing electrode is formed on the instruction icon, the quality of the sensing electrode may be degraded due to the step difference from the instruction icon. In other words, the sensing electrode on the instruction icon may be disconnected.